buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Rouga Aragami
Rouga Aragami (荒神ロウガ　''Aragami Rouga'') is an 8th-grader at Aibo Academy, and is the No.1 Buddyfighter at his school, after losing to Gao Mikado he leaves Aibo Academy and transfers to Sengoku Academy. He was a member of Disaster, but was kicked out by Kyoya Gaen after Rouga became too concious of Kyoya`s actions. He uses Danger World with Armorknight Cerberus as his buddy, and Armorknight Eagle as his secondary Buddy. Prior to the events of Episode 24: The Friends of Dungeon World!, his buddy monster evolved into Armorknight Cerberus "A", recently in Triple D evolving into Tyrant Cerberus. His Core Gadget and his Dark Core Gadget are both spears with drill-tipped spearheads, with the latter being able to develop purple energy rings that surround the spearhead. He is voiced by Minoru Hirota in the Japanese dub and by Daegan Manns in the English dub. Appearance He normally has short silver hair that spikes upward and deep blue eyes. In his regular outfit, Rouga wears a silver suit with periwinkle accents. Underneath his coat is a purple undershirt and a thin, red ribbon held by a gold medal. He also wears periwinkle slacks and black shoes. As Wolf, his silver hair extends down to his waist and his sideburns extend down to his shoulders. His bangs also grow and cover his right eye. He wears a dark purple eye mask with red accents and two small jewels in the center. He wears a black coat with gray accents and red buttons. His coat is held by a purple sash with a knot facing his left and has coattails that extend down to his shins. He also wears black pants in a color scheme that matches his coat and purple shoes with black accents. During his time at Sengoku Academy Rouga wore a worn-out black trench coat with its sleeves torn off and stylized with a gold outline and red accents. The ends of his coat stick upward and the end of his coat extends down to his feet. Inside his coat are a light purple shirt, violet-blue pants and black shoes that appear to also be worn out. His coat is tied by his dark purple sash that appears to have gotten tattered. His upper arms are covered by black armbands. His hair naturally grew to the same length from when he was disguised as Wolf. After revealing that he's a member of Disaster, he began wearing his Wolf outfit except without the mask. As of Hundred and Triple D, he wears his Wolf outfit outdoors, as his main outfit. Personality When Rouga was first introduced he was shown to be strict and serious, showing little respect for his opponents in Buddyfights, calling most of them baits to lure more important opponents and never calling them by their real names. He's shown to be very prideful and arrogant about his fighting skills, he considers any defeat to be a humiliation and often wants to take revenge on anyone who beats him. As Wolf, he's shown to enjoy his Dark Core's destructive powers and doesn't care about hurting others when using his abilities. Despite his obsession with winning at all costs, he has a strong sense honor and dislikes those who cheat or use tricks to win a match or attempt to lose a fight intentionally. When one of his team members revealed he slipped a Hate Card into Kemura's deck just so he could win, he showed a look of disgust and called it "a cheap way to win". He also motivated Kemura to continue fighting when he was planning to intentionally lose even calling him by his name, something rather unusual for his personality and he apparently had a hard time doing. During his fight with Gao he was annoyed that Gao wasn't using his normal deck, but suddenly found himself enjoying the fight and laughing, something even Cerberus found unsual. He is strongly against accepting Gao as a friend, but did agree to consider him a rival. It is later revealed that Rouga's harsh personality comes from having lived in a very poor town were survival for a kid was extremely hard, and even remembering people's names seems pointless. During that time he met Kyoya Gaen who wanted Rouga to be his friend, something he was excited about. His view of friendship is very fragile, as he claims he doesn't need friends, but still considered his friendship with Kyoya to be authentic despite questioning some of his actions as the Disaster leader. During the Gaen Cup all of his opponents questioned his loyalty to Kyoya, accusing him of blindly following a king and being afraid of losing his power, something that severely insulted him. During his fight with Zanya he finally realized that those accusations were more accurate than what he expected, and he decided to try to convince Kyoya to cancel his plans in hopes that it'd help his friend, only for Kyoya to decide that Rouga is no longer useful to him and coldly ended their "friendship". Rouga was severly shocked and hurt when he realized that his friendship with Kyoya was nothing but a lie to turn him into one of Kyoya's servants. After his fight with Zanya, he began showing small signs of having had a change of heart, such as remembering someone's name for a change and later assisted to stop Kyoya's plans. In Season 2 Rouga's social skills have somewhat improved, though he is still completely oblivious about friendship. While still valuing power greatly he's shown to be responsible enough to not abuse it as seen when he earned Grangadez's respect and joined the Omni Lords' efforts to seal Yamigedo. Rouga and Kiri continue to hold a strong respect for each other after Kiri revealed himself to be an Omni Lord. Biography Rouga first appears after Kiri Hyoryu wins his first Buddyfight, congratulating him and stating that winning at all costs is all that matters. Later he's seen being asked by Magoroku Shido to search for a "photon metal", he agrees stating he wants to use his Dark Core. Rouga later activates his Dark Core deck case summoning Armorknight Cerberus, he then puts a mask and refers to himself as "''Wolf"''. When he becomes Wolf, his outfit transforms into a black suit, his hair becomes noticeably longer and he uses Disaster Force As Wolf, he buddyfights against Tasuku who fights using the Future Force against him, before he could lose the barrier was destroyed and he was taken away by a bolt of purple lightning. Despite the match ended without a winner he believed it as a loss and vowed revenge against Tasuku, a mysterious 3 headed Monster then tells him Tasuku only considers Gao a worthy opponent and decides he must defeat Gao so Tasuku will fight him. He has Noboru take him to Gao, but Gao refuses to fight him because he only cares about winning and instead challenges Tetsuya after Asmodai leaves a banana peel for him to trip on. He defeats Tetsuya without taking any damage and finally gets Gao to fight him, however Gao beats him in just one turn and after the fight he disappears as he swears revenge on Gao as well. After this, Rouga disappears and leaves school for good, and he hasn't been seen since. He returns in episode 24 in a new outfit confronting a frustrated Kiri and asks him if he would go with him to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and they then ride off to Sengoku Academy on a newly transformed Cerberus. Paruko Nanana witnesses the last part, leading her to believe Kiri to have been kidnapped by him and runs off to go tell Gao and the others. Rouga shows up again in episode 25, this time Buddyfighting against Tetsuya Kurodake; whom he had beaten at Aibo Academy before Gao showed up and obliterated him in one turn. Tetsuya was extremely close to pulling off a one-turn victory, but Rouga turned the tables on him and demonstrated Armorknight Cerberus "A"'s ability, bringing his item's critical to eight, then casting Drill Bunker, effectively crushing Tetsuya. Rouga was ready to face Genma Todoroki next, but Kemura asks to take his place. Rouga agrees but threats Kemura to win. Kemura manages to win using a hate card that Raremaro sneaked into his deck before the match. When Raremaro congratulates himself for his scheme succeeding, Rouga calls it a dirt trick for a "cheap win". Rouga watches Kemura try to lose intentionally out of guilt for his unfair victory against Genma. When Kemura was too hesitant to even draw a card, Rouga suddenly appears and encourages him to continue fighting. Kemura remembers Rouga was the one who recruited him to join Sengoku Academy. After a long series of matches, Rouga and Gao are the last 2 fighters left, Rouga claims this will be his revenge against Gao, but he is surprised that Gao is using a Dungeon World deck. At first Rouga is confused and annoyed by Gao's Rock-Paper-Scissor skills, but suddenly he starts enjoying the match and encourages Gao to fight, something Cerberus noted as unusual. When the fight appears to be a tie, Gao surprises Rouga with Glory Seeker's skill and ends being the winner. After losing, Rouga stays loyal to his word and releases Kiri, calling Gao his Rival. Then Tasuku attempts to arrest Rouga after confirming he is in fact Wolf, but Rouga easily escapes again. Rouga then visits a Disaster reunion where Kyoya explains his plans to recruit Gao, Kiri, and Tasuku. When Gao and Tasuku attack Disaster's base, Rouga casually tells Gao where Kiri is. Rouga is placed on Team Purgatory along with Sophia and a fighter calling himself "The Purgatory Knight" for the Gaen Cup. Rouga tried to demand Kyoya to reveal the Knight's identity and later tried to force him to reveal it himself, but failed both times. During the first round of the Gaen Cup, Rouga fought against Shosetsu. During the fight, his Disaster Force activated against his will and while he won, Shosetsu made him question Kyoya's motives. When fighting against Jin Magatsu his loyalty to Kyoya was once again questioned, but he reassured himself that he and Kyoya are friends. During his Buddyfight in the second round of the finals against Zanya Kisaragi, Rouga comes to a revelation about himself -- that maybe he should stop being so blindly loyal to Kyoya and start questioning Kyoya's motives, even though Rouga cherishes his friendship with Kyoya, as long time ago he didn't scold Kyoya when he made a misplay, believing that's what standing up to a friend means. After beating Zanya in a close match, Rouga confronts Kyoya and asks him to stop his evil schemes. Kyoya reveals that his misplay that day was intentional to test Rouga's worth as a servant, and simply decided that Rouga had outlived his utility and broke off his "friendship" with Rouga and kicked him out of Disaster, warning him to never talk or get close to him. Having realized that his friendship was nothing but a lie, Rouga is left shocked and visibly hurt. Despite that, Rouga quickly regained his composture and went to his former team's pit to watch the final fight between Gao and Tasuku. He commented that Future Force is more suited for Tasuku than Disaster Force. When Kyoya fights Gao and the portal to Darkness Dragon World is almost ready to open, Rouga appears to apparently assist Sofia with defending the portal generator, but instead, he assists Tasuku with destroying the portal. After the portal is taken care of and Kyoya's plan is stopped by Gao, Rouga leaves before the Buddy Police arrives, confident that he will repair his friendship with Kyoya one day. Season 2: Hundred Rouga reappears in Episode 17 looking for a way to enter the Buddyfight Club in an attempt to fight Suzaku. however, Tasuku interference causes Sofia to steal what appeared to be the only invitation. However, the dealer (later revealed to be Suzaku himself) gives invitations to Rouga and Tasuku, as well as give Rouga a chance to escape when Tasuku attempts to arrest him. He later goes to the club and easily sees through Tasuku's disguise and watches Suzaku's Buddyfight against Death Shido (later revealed to Tasuku and Rouga to be Sophia) as well as Tasuku accepting Suzaku's deal to fight him at the next Buddyfight Club for Sophia under the condition of risking the loss of his Buddy. Later Rouga was called by Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez who was close to awakening and discovered that Kiri is in fact Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. Miserea explained that while Grangadez summoned Rouga he won't accept to join his deck yet otherwise he would've awakened, so Rouga vowed to become strong enough to become worthy of the Omni Lord. Eventually Grangadez was forcefully awakened and Rouga challenged him to a fight to calm him down. After winning Rouga earned Grangadez' respect but was instructed to only use his power responsibly, so he decided to join the effort to seal Yamigedo again. Season 3 Rouga returns during the Japan Cup of the WBC Cup as the representative of Cho-Sendai, breaking into the tournament and defeating every fighter in his path. He vowed to make it to the top in order to face Kyoya once again, wanting to help Kyoya who he sees is going down a dark path. As the third day of the tournament arrives, Rouga saves Bal from an assault by Doctor Gara, finding Gara familiar and determining that Kyoya must have a reason for Gara being on the Island. Bal then rewards Cerberus with an Impact Monster Card. As soon as he receives it, he accepts his paru-call for a fight against Dai Kaido, which he destroys by using his Impact Monster for the first time. He then challenges Gao to a fight. He kept a strict offensive by using his 7 Critical Weapon, Gao kept blocking each assault and even survived Cerberus`s Impact for Gao to win. As he was about to be launched from the cannon, he destroys the hull to release him and let him to the ground, breaking the rules and being disqualified from the Cup, however he says he doesn`t care as he aims more to find Kyoya. Trivia *Rouga's Blood Type is O, as revealed by a Japanese Magazine. *He is 175 cm (5'8" feet) tall, mentioned in Animage 8/2014. *It was mentioned in Animage 5/2015 that his "birthday" is on 18th January, the same as Kyouya's which is also the day they met 6 years ago before first season. His real birthday is unknown. *It was also confirmed that it is unknown if "Rouga Aragami" is his real name, which tells it is possible it's a name given to him by Kyouya, just like Terumi Kuchinawa's. **This is also supported by the fact that in Rouga's hometown no one bothered to learn other's names so he likely never had a real name in the first place. Gallery For a full gallery of Rouga Aragami, see Rouga Aragami/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Danger World User Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals